Gold
by SayDuh
Summary: Santana and Rachel are attending college in the small town of St.Augustine, and things couldn't be more boring. Until they meet Brittany and Quinn. Crappy summary, give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, I think I FINALLY found a fic that I'm going to stick to. I like how I have this planned out, and I'm hoping people actually like it haha. As for my other fics..well they're on 'hiatus' for now. For anyone who actually reads them, I don't think theres going to be an update anytime soon. I want to talk about a few things beforehand, skip if you want, but it'll give you a better understanding of where the story is coming from and it'll help you visualize it.**

**As a Florida resident, my favorite place EVER here is St. Augustine! And the college there is really beautiful, so that's why I set it there. You all should look Flagler College up if you haven't seen it before, it'll give you a better visualization of where the girls are. Also, the title of this fic comes from the line " Are you worth your weight in gold? Cus you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone" from the song _Hurricane by Panic! at the Disco. _Well this whole fic is basically based around that song so you should all give it a listen if you haven't before. **

**I don't know if I'll throw in any other couples in here apart from Brittana but if you have any requests feel free to mention them in a review or something! Ok enough rambling hope you guys like this. :) **

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine blah blah, only the writing and all my wonderful mistakes are.**

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez was not a happy camper. The fact that she had just used that term was something that made her question her own sanity. It felt like such a Rachel Berry term, and the fact that she would be rooming with the over joyous girl for the next god knows how long didn't exactly relieve the growing headache she had developed.<p>

It was her first day of school at Flagler College in St. Augustine, Florida and she was less than pleased. She didn't know how or why she had ended up choosing this college, but something about it had pulled her in. Of course Berry had complained over and over again about how someone with her 'musical calling' would never make it big in such a small town, but after a few good hours of Santana's yelling she mumbled what seemed to be an ok.

Sadly, before sending in all her acceptance paperwork she hadn't noted the fact that this college didn't allow the guys in the girl's dorms, and vice versa. Not that she was all that upset, she could of course get her lady mack on, but with Rachel as her roommate, that also didn't seem all that likely.

"...and then I figured we could come back right after class to meet the two other roommates!"

_Had Rachel been talking this whole time?_

"Yeah sounds great, more roomies, fun" she sighed as she looked around the dorm.

The two other girls that were supposed to be living with them had already left to look around campus presumably, and Santana wasn't surprised. The place they were staying was beautiful, it used to be a luxury hotel and she had heard that a lot of celebrities, even a president had stayed in this room. It was big, had its own bathroom, and 4 separate beds all divided with little walls between them.

She took a moment to give a lazy glance around and noted that the 4 girls all seemed to have different personalities by the looks of it. In the corner next to hers, the future roommate had plastered a picture of what seemed to be a badly obese cat right above her bed. There were posters of unicorns and kittens everywhere and the Latina rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was going to be stuck with this moron for at least a few months.

In the other corner she saw a dainty little cross hanging above the bed, and a stack of books neatly organized on the bed. Oh great, she was stuck with an oh-so-holy Jesus freak and a , and of course Rachel Berry, Barbra Streisand worshiper extraordinaire.

She lazily picked up her jacket and dragged herself out of the dorm, preparing for what was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Her first class of the day was Music Theory Advanced, something that was seemingly easy. She had been in Glee club in school and figured that it would make this class a heck of a lot easier. Another bonus to taking it was that Rachel would be with her, a familiar face was something she certainly wouldn't turn down.<p>

She climbed to the back of the classroom which was decorated in cheesy music notes and posters of famous composers, with an occasional Beyonce and Gaga poster thrown in too and was about to take a seat when a tall blonde figure stopped directly in front of her, causing her to let out an irritable sigh.

" Excuse me, but could you um you know hurry the fuck up with whatever you're doing because some of us would like to take a seat. "

The person turned around and she was met with the most dazzling set of blue eyes she had ever seen. The girl had blonde hair that fell past her shoulders in light waves, and a smile that had almost made Santana want to smile right back.

" Oh. I'm sorry, I was just looking at that Beyonce poster. My dream is to tour with her, I mean she's so talented and like hot and stuff. You know? "

Santana wanted to cringe away because this girl was just too overly happy so early in the morning, and it was making her head ache get worse, but for some reason she opened her mouth and began to respond.

" Yeah, that'd be pretty cool I guess. You dance? "

"Yeah, that's my next class! What about you? You look like an actress. Or model. Or a fairy. You're pretty. " she leaned in to whisper the next part " Are you secretly a fairy? You know you can tell me right? I'm super good at keeping them. I never tell ANYONE Lord Tubbington's secrets. Even if he did read my diary and tell the stray cats. "

The Latina gave the bubbly blonde a questioning look and raised her eyebrows at her as they sat down next to each other, completely forgetting the incident that had happened just a minute or two ago.

" So does this uh Tubbington guy talk to cats or something...? Is he insane, not to sound uh rude or anything but I mean I've never met a sane person who does that. "

This caused the other girl to let out a laugh and her eyes twinkled with something that Santana couldn't quite understand. But she knew for sure that she wouldn't mind seeing that look again and hearing that laugh.

" You're silly, Lord Tubbington is my cat! Oh and I'm Brittany. Did I say that already? No no I didn't anyways Hi I'm Brittany! " she exclaimed holding out her hand. For some reason Santana happily took it and held on to it a bit too long.

" I'm Santana. " she said with a welcoming smile. Brittany returned it, and this sent a raid of butterflies straight to Santana's stomach, something that had never happened before.

The blonde reached over to pull out a glitter covered binder out of her back pack and turned to show Santana something on the cover.

" This is Lord Tubbington by the way, " the girl said as she pointed to a very obese cat on the cover of the binder.

Santana's eyes widened in shock, this was the same picture that was hanging above the bed in her dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>...And I hope that wasn't TOO bad. I know it's short, but I wasn't going to write 5+ pages for a preview no one might like! So, feel free to leave some reviews..those make me want to write more... :) and they make me happy! Kidding, but really if you want to go on ahead..never hurts...<strong>

**For now, see you at the next update. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Happy Halloween all :) This is my treat to all of you who are actually enjoying this story. I was so happy to see that people actually commented and Favorited the story! I wrote this literally a few minutes ago, sorry if it's sloppy. Faberry chapter, don't hate me if you don't like it. Once again thank you so much to anyone who commented and stuff, keep on doing it, it really keeps me motivated. **

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine...how sad.**

* * *

><p>Rachel sat down right in the middle of the first row. She always liked to be in the middle of things, and hoped to get on the teachers good side. She was sure he would love her, she was probably the most talented person in here when it came to music!<p>

She wasn't exactly thrilled to be in such a small town, but maybe this would be a good story when it came to her autobiography._ Rachel Berry went to college in the small town of St. Augustine and is now making it big on Broadway!_ What a touching story, maybe this could work for her.

She snapped out of her day dream right when it was getting good only to find a lanky boy of about her age taking a seat next to her. He was tall, kind of like a giant and had a goofy smile on his face. Actually, he was kind of cute if she didn't focus on how confused and disoriented he looked. He caught her watching him and let out a huge grin followed by, " Hey! I'm Finn. Looks like we'll be sitting next to each other...So how about I get to know you a bit more "

His confidence drew her back instantly, but she thought that maybe he was just being nice. Just because her ex was a complete douche didn't mean that all guys were like this.

She was about to respond to Finn when she caught a flash of blonde hair pass through the door. She focused in on the figure more and was met with the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She wasn't sure what it was, maybe the way the girl carried herself with such poise and the air of royalty that followed her, but Rachel was automatically attracted to her. Sure, maybe not in the 'I want to get in your pants way' but she definitely wanted to be this girls friend.

Her eyes snapped wide open as she heard the dopey boy next to her call out to the girl. " Quinn! Come sit by me and uh I'm sorry what was your name? " " Rachel" "Yeah come sit by me and Rachel" he said once again, beckoning her over with eyes that reminded Rachel of a puppy that was eager to run around the whole house and smell everything.

The blonde girl cocked her head to the side but obliged, taking the seat behind Rachel. She placed her bag down on the floor and swiftly took out a leather notebook and a book of poems, proceeding to start reading.

" Seeing as though it is your first day in a new environment, don't you think that maybe you should try socializing with your peers and develop a bit of a com- "

" Goodness are you going to do this all the time? "

Rachel's heart automatically swelled at the mention of her and the blonde, Quinn, talking again sometime in the future. She wanted to slap herself at the thought, of course they'd be seeing each other again, they were in the same class. She felt her behavior increasingly become like Santana's, of course minus the drinking and horrid swearing. She didn't want to have the reputation Santana had of being the girl who sleeps around and flirts with every person who even blinked at her.

" Hello, first you won't shut up now you won't answer me? I don't think this friendship will work out if you keep this up, ah what was it, oh yeah Rachel. " she said, a playful smile forming at her lips.

" Quinn, I thought you made yourself a promise to not get into a relationship whi-"

" Finn, I have no clue what you're talking about, " her eyes wide with bewilderment " I'm simply talking to my new friend Rachel. YOU talked to her too, you don't see me accusing you of anything do you? I was actually just about to ask her what her next class was, thank you very much. Now if you don't mind could you please go off and find some girl to bring home or something? "

The tall boy seemed to shrug the whole speech off and got up and left as she asked.

" I heard you mention that he was to bring a girl 'home'. Does this mean you guys are residents here? St. Augustine I mean. "

"Yeah, me and Finn grew up here as kids. We met when I was trying to climb the famous light house and was about to pass out half way up. Him and his friend Puck carried me back home and we've been inseparable since. "

" Does this mean that you guys have dated bef- "

" Oh goodness no don't even mention that. Personally, " she said leaning in " girls seem to work better for me. If you know what I mean. " she added a playful smirk.

"Oh. I see. Well I am a very accepting and well rounded person, so I completely totally respect your taste in significant others Quinn, and I hope that your voyage for love succeeds this year. "

" I'm not actually looking fo- " It was Rachel who cut her off this time.

" Well, you'll never know when love may find you Ms Quinn. "

The blonde rolled her eyes at this comment, it was typical soap opera preaching, and she wasn't interested with any of it. She tugged at the hem of her dress, wondering what on Earth these two almost strangers could talk about. An idea situated in her mind as she hoped up with excitement.

" Come on, let's go talk to my friend Brittany. I'm sure she'll love you. " she paused in mid step, seeing that her friend was already in mid conversation with a beautiful latina. Brittany was in the midst of telling a story, she could tell by all the hand waving and jumping up and down. The other girl was smiling at her affectionately, a look in her eyes similar to one that couples of many years would have. She couldn't help but wonder if Brittany already knew her, and had just forgotten to tell her.

She brushed the thought off, and grabbed Rachel's hand as she dragged her forward. " Is there any reason I'm being dragged over to Santana? I thought you said I was going to meet your friend. "

" You know her? "

" Why yes of course, she's my longtime friend since Elementary School. "

"Well, seems as though her and my friend and Brittany are getting quite close themselves. "

Rachel didn't want this happening. She knew Santana would use this girl for a one night stand, and somehow her new friend would find out. Quinn would think Santana was horrible for hurting Brittany and automatically hate her too. She couldn't let the two get any closer, if she wanted a chance with Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>ANDDDDD...that's it. I know it's not all that great but I'm loaded up with homework and kids banging at the door since it's Halloween. I kind just needed this little fill in chapter, since it wouldn't be fair that Quinn and Rachel don't get a meeting chapter and Brittany and Santana did. Next, all four girls shall meet and have their first night of rooming together! Leave reviews, they keep me happy and motivated. Love you all. Until next update... goodbye :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So guys here's yet ANOTHER chapter, I hope you're all enjoying this, I'm actually working hard. I think I improved my writing a bit in this chapter..I hope. It's my longest one yet, almost 2,000 words! woo! It'll all be told from the different girls view on how they met each other and some background stuff. So yeah...with that, Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine blah blah just this writing and stuff.**

* * *

><p>Quinn stared at Rachel who was staring at Brittany who was staring at Santana.<p>

She had no clue what was going on, but obviously there was some tension going on between the girls. Ok that was the understatement of the century, the tension was thick Quinn felt that she could pull out a knife and basically slice through it.

She didn't see why Rachel was glaring at Santana as if she was going to kill her, and the way she was side eyeing Brittany was also kind of creeping her out.

The blonde girl had no problem with Brittany talking to Santana in such a flirty and loving manner as they had seen just moments before. Brittany came from a rough background, not having much luck with boys. Of course she had gotten plenty of them her whole life, she was beautiful to say the least, but none of them were the true boyfriend material, just quick hookups. So when she saw that glimmer in Brittany's eyes that showed that she had already fallen for the gorgeous Latina in front of her, Quinn was more than happy.

She had seen the way Brittany had beamed at the other girl while showing her pictures of Lord Tubbington, and the way that the Latina had smiled in such a loving way, even though she had just met the blonde and should've been a bit creeped out with all her sudden actions.

The boys back in High School always laughed and made fun of Lord Tubbington whenever Brittany showed them pictures, mocking her for having such an obese cat and saying that she was a horrible owner. This caused the girl to sit in her room and cry for hours on end, bellowing that she was just trying to make Lord Tubbington happy, and that she swore he told her that he loved the fondue, and never even complained about her being a bad owner.

Quinn never saw Brittany as the dumb blonde cheerleader, she knew that Brittany was actually smarter than most people. Maybe book-wise she had a little trouble, but out in the real world she was better than any idiot jock or meat headed bully. Even when it came to actual learning in school, the only thing Brittany honestly had trouble with was math. Everything else she would breeze through with a bit of support. In literature she wrote the most creative stories and added the most details, in science she flew through with straight A's because 'she liked the way the little atoms would hug and become one, and then separate just to bring a baby atom into the world. And how the hawks would have to eat the little field mice, only so their own babies could eat too'.

Sure she seemed to confuse the facts from time to time, but who didn't? Just because she let boys take advantage of her didn't mean anything, she hadn't known any better. She never had a father in her life to teach her what being around a real man would be like. And with the stories Quinn had heard, she certainly didn't want that kind of man being in Brittany's life anyways. He left her and her mother when she was just 2 years old, right when she was starting to discover life and grow out of her baby days, he ditched them.

Sometimes Brittany would still come over to Quinn's house and cry about it, wondering if she was a stupid baby and that's why he didn't want her. But after a good hours reassurance and some duck feeding, the taller blonde cheered up.

Quinn sometimes felt like she was put on the Earth to help Brittany and guide her through life until she found someone else who would take her in, love her twice as much and in a way Quinn couldn't.

Quinn had grown up in a bible based house hold, but that didn't mean that her home life was perfect . If anything, it was far from it. She quickly snapped back into reality though, not wanting to focus on the wrongs she had spent her whole life trying to right.

* * *

><p>Brittany sat at her desk, watching as Quinn shamelessly flirted her heart out with this new brunette.<p>

Sure the girl seemed kind of loud and annoying, but she was the first person Brittany had ever seen who hadn't been too afraid to talk to Quinn first, not even bothering to seek her approval.

She didn't even have to see the other blonde's face to know that Quinn was wearing that oh-so-famous smirk of hers that charmed everyone's pants off.

She heard Finn start to argue with her about something stupid, how she was trying to find love or something this year, and how she was obviously flirting with the other girl, Rachel , she thought she heard the girl's name was.

She knew that the shorter blonde knew all the words being thrown at her were true, but Quinn got so defensive when it came to these things. After having her heart broken once, she wasn't up for it happening again. She apparently said something to Finn that made him go on his way and start flirting it up with a typical hoochie girl, probably going to bring her home tonight.

Finn could be really mean and ignorant sometimes, but over all Brittany knew that his intentions were always good, and he never REALLY meant to hurt anyone and their feelings.

She focused back on the beautiful girl who was sitting next to her right now. Santana. The name rolled off the tip of her tongue so easily, she wouldn't mind saying it every day for the rest of her life.

When she reached out to shake the girl's hand, she could have sworn that she held on a bit longer than a normal person would. Maybe Brittany's hopes were just getting up, but she couldn't help it.

She was so happy that Santana didn't seem to be creeped out by the pictures of Lord Tubbington that she showed her. Most boys at her old high school just laughed and immediately dumped Brittany afterwards. But no, Santana was different.

Brittany knew that deep down in her heart, that Santana was a really nice person, even if she had come off as kind of mean at first. She had seen it all the time, Quinn was the same way.

Hard exterior; broken inside.

They both put up such an act, going out of their ways to terrorize others, hoping that maybe along the way their own pain would simply vanish, and all the horrible things done to them would be forgotten. Sure she couldn't speak for Santana, but it was all probably true.

Whenever she saw people like this, Brittany would go out of her way to befriend them, make them different, better. And that's what she had in plan with her friendship with Santana. She would become her best friend, they'd have all the same classes, and go out for coffee together afterwards. They'd tell each other all their secrets, and go everywhere together.

Her so well constructed plan came crashing down the second Santana sent that beaming smile and look of admiration her way.

Her heart beat sped up and she instantly got nervous, not knowing what to do. No one had looked at her that way before. With that smile and those tender eyes she had not only looked at her in such a touching way, she looked into her. She looked into her heart and soul, she was unraveling Brittany right then and there on the spot. Brittany could cry in her arms and tell her all the secrets she was keeping to herself right then and there, if it wasn't for the classroom setting they were in.

She right about to ask the girl if maybe she wanted to hang out with her, even though they had just met when she spotted the brunette dragging Quinn over to her and the darker girl. She noted that Quinn looked completely and utterly flustered but seemed to be enjoying every bit of contact her and the girl were having. But at the moment, nothing else mattered, not even Quinn. She turned her gaze back at Santana, wanting to just stay in the moment with her forever. They both broke into a smile at that very moment, but neither looked away.

* * *

><p>This was ridiculous, absolutely, positively ridiculous.<p>

The fact that Rachel had just met this girl and they were both already flirting gave her bad vibes. She couldn't believe this, oh goodness how would Barbara feel?

She was spending way too much time around Santana, I mean she didn't even like girls all that much. Sure maybe there was that occasional drunken hook up, but everyone had that at least once in their life right?

But the vibe that the blonde girl in front of her was emitting did nothing but drag Rachel more and more into what would surely be a mess.

She had no time to fall in love, not at all. Love was too complicated, it would hold her back. She wasn't ready for that kind of commitment to a person. She needed to focus on her career, singing, acting.

She would make it on Broadway, one way or the other. She didn't care if she got the job of sweeping and moping the stage after performances she just had to be in the presence of all the arts.

Sure St. Augustine seemed like a lovely little town, but how much could she possibly accomplish here? The most she could do is probably is open one of those horrid tourist shops, or maybe even start her own cafe. But that was it. Nothing big, nothing extraordinary. She'd always be known as simple Rachel Berry.

Even her own name was starting to sound drab now.

Oh shoot had Quinn been talking to her? She didn't want to give off an inconsiderate vibe, so many things were just racing through her mind though.

Just as she was about to reply to whatever comment the girl had made, she saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her stop and think. That look that Santana was giving the unknown blonde girl seated next to her, it wasn't one she usually gave. Usually she set her eyes to basically scream HEY I WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU. NOW. But something was different this time, something was..off.

Rachel prided herself with her ability to not only have perfect pitch and hear it in others' voices, she was also able to sense mood and emotion in such wonderful ways it almost amazed her. And the mood Santana was setting right now with the other girl was definitely not the Iwannafuckyou look. It was, wow Rachel almost thought for a second that it looked something like love and care in her friend's eyes.

She brushed the thought off, knowing Santana since they were little certainly proved that she was just hallucinating, the girl never acted like this.

She looked up at the pair of stunning hazel eyes in front of her and forgot about everything else in the world. This quickly wore off in a few minutes time, and an awkward silence had grown between them.

Rachel was more than relieved when Quinn offered that they go over and meet her friend, but was shocked when she found out that she was being pulled over to the girl Santana had been obviously flirting with.

No no, this couldn't be happening. It surely wasn't, this was just absurd.

How had these 4 girls all seemed to have become connected in a huge sticky web?

All she knew was that she wanted to know more about Quinn, and if Santana's thing with the other girl got in the way of things, she wouldn't hesitate to stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this chapter guys. PLEAAAASEEEE, don't hate me for not doing Santana's POV. Next chapter she'll be getting a few paragraphs all focused around her, and there's going to be some Brittana goodies, how nice of me ;) Kidding, kidding. Don't forget to leave some reviews! I love them and they keep me motivated. I hope I don't let you all down with this story. I would have added more in this chapter, but I have exams in ALL classes, tomorrow and I haven't studied yet so...wish me luck. :) haha love you all!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: nothing interesting here today. Love sucks, oh well. Sorry that this is a pretty crappy update.**

**Disclaimer: glee isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez felt sick.<p>

Not the 'I'm-going-to-throw-up' kind of sick, but love sick.

A few moments ago it had just been her and Brittany sitting together, now Rachel and some little blonde girl were right there with them, completely ruining the whole moment. She couldn't stand the looks they were giving each other. They had met what, just a few minutes ago? And now suddenly they were looking into each other's eyes as if they had been married for years.

She hated that about Rachel. The girl could meet someone and be instantly sweet to them, and they'd act exactly the same towards her. Her method of flirting was so easy, something she didn't have to think about.

But for Santana, it was harder.

She had such a hard exterior, always acting like a bitch to people. It usually worked to her advantage though. Boys, and even girls thought that her behavior was hot. They wanted to know more and more about this mysterious bitchy Latina. But that's not what she wanted. She wanted someone to take the time to get to know her, to take down all those walls she had worked so hard to put up. She wanted someone to see her for who she really was, not the person she made herself out to be. And when she looked into those blue eyes, she could have sworn she felt something. She felt that Brittany wanted to know more about her, that she didn't automatically assume that Santana was a bitch, she gave her the benefit of the doubt.

But now that she realized that she was surrounded by people, and lots of them she quickly put her walls back up. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake off the thought that people were watching her, judging her. She felt her head start to spin and she got weak, she didn't want to be here anymore.

She got up from her seat and let out a curt " It was nice meeting you " to the blonde girl sitting beside her.

" Hey where are you going? We were just starting to talk and stuff... I was gonna get Lord Tubbington to talk to you on the phone.. "

" I don't feel good, " she snapped back, surprised with her own sudden rudeness.

" Santana, it's quite ridiculous for you to miss your first class on your first day of College. What kind of imp- "

" Rachel, I don't care what fucking impression people have of me. They can go screw themselves for all I care. " she retorted, knowing that she was lying to herself. If there was one thing Santana cared about, it was what people of her.

With that she stormed out of the classroom, not caring that she bumped into a little old man, probably her teacher, on the way out. Serves him right, his classroom was the one causing all this internal trouble for her.

* * *

><p>The Latina was awoken from her sleep by the sound of someone opening the room's door and dropping their stuff on the floor loudly.<p>

" God Berry, don't you know better than to make loud noises when I'm fucking sick. "

" Santana, is that you? "

That certainly wasn't Rachel's shrill annoying voice. Oh my God, the girl had completely forgotten. Brittany was one of her roommates. Better yet, her bed was the one right next to hers.

" Shiiiiiitttt " she groaned. When she finally rolled over and opened her eyes, she was met with the sight of a blonde girl kneeling next to her bed, a little too close for comfort.

" Are you okay? " she whispered. Santana's heart flipped just at the close proximity of the two. She sat up and let out another groan. Her whole body felt stiff, and the sunlight streaming from between the curtains felt like it was literally blinding her.

" Do me a favor Britt, can you close those curtains completely? " Had she just really given the girl a nickname? A nice one too? She had never done that with anyone before, but she liked the way it sounded. _Britt_.

" Sure thing San " the bubbly blonde replied.

Her heart skipped yet another beat. Now they were even, they both had nicknames.

After doing what the darker girl had asked, Brittany sat down on the bed next to Santana.

" So like, how'd you get into me and Quinn's room? "

Quinn. Must be the other blonde Rachel had been flirting up a storm with. This would be interesting.

" This isn't just you and Quinn's room Britt, me and Rachel are going to be staying here too. "

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise and she lunged at Santa with a hug, causing them both to fall down on the bed. The moment of excitement broke as Santana realized how awkward the situation suddenly was. She was laying on the bed, with Brittany on top her, arms still around her waist, and their faces were an inch apart. She could've sworn she saw Brittany's eyes dart to her lips but ignored it. It was probably just her own lust getting to her.

Thankfully Brittany rolled over onto her back and things got back to being somewhat normal.

Not liking the space between them though, Santana wiggled a bit closer to the blonde, trying not to make it too noticeable. The smile on Brittany's face proved otherwise.

Brittany tilted her head a bit to the side, so it was almost resting on Santana's shoulder, but not really at the same time.

" You know what we should do? "

Santana's mind raced with possibilities._ Oh I don't know cuddle, kiss, fuck._

" What? " she asked, enjoying the simplicity of the moment.

" Paint stars on the ceiling. In glow in the dark paint. So at night, if one of us can't sleep, we can look at the stars. "

She knew by 'us' Brittany probably meant Rachel and Quinn too, but she liked to believe that maybe it would end up being a special thing between just the two of them.

" I think that'd be fun " she replied, a smiling forming on her lips.

" I like when you smile, it's pretty. " She couldn't stop the blush that was creeping through her cheeks. Something inside her was telling her to get out now, to avoid the whole situation while there was still no real feelings involved, but another part of her was telling her to stop being so scared and let someone in for once.

Even after only knowing Brittany for a few hours, there was something she couldn't help but love about her. Maybe it was how innocent she was, not yet exposed to all the harshness of the world. Even if she had been, she didn't seem to let it get to her. She had a childlike nature to her, but certainly wasn't immature. She was just able to still see the positive side of things, unlike most people Santana met who had been born with a stick up their ass. She liked how Brittany didn't try to be beautiful, but still managed to do it. It was so much better than all those other girls who had pounds of makeup piled up on their faces. She tried to stop all these thoughts, but it was impossible.

She had already fallen for the girl, and she didn't mind it all.

She felt a warm hand find its way to hers, and their fingers intertwined. There was nowhere else she'd rather be at the moment than right here with Brittany, talking about glow in the dark stars and ducks.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it sucks. Review or something if you want. Make me smile. <strong>


End file.
